Adrian's Daughter
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: It was a time when Demtrie was away with Tasha, and Adrian was there for Rose. They kept the truth from Anna for seventeen years
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Anastasia Marie Belivok, get your butt down here now." My mother called from somewhere on the first floor of the house. I ran a brush through my long light brown hair before leaving my room and running downstairs.

"Gosh mom, are you really in that big of a hurry to get back to your old school?" I asked as I came downstairs to join her my dad and older brother Bashton. My brother and I looked nothing alike, mom said that was because he favored dad and I favored her. I did look like my mom but my eyes were different, I was the only one in my family who had green eyes.

"No Anna I'm not in a hurry to get back to school I'm in a hurry to kick the smart ass out of you." she said making my dad laugh.

"She remind you of anyone Roza." dad said. He was always telling mom how much I acted like her when she was my age.

"Shut up comrade." We all headed outside to meet up with the Mori mom and dad guarded, and my godparents Lissa and Christian , and their kids Ragen and Riley. Riley also happened to be my lovely boyfriend. When I came up to him he wrapped me in a quick hug and then held my hand as we walked to the car.

"Are you ready to start at St. Vlad?" he asked as we took our seats in the car.

"Oh yes I can't wait to start a school where everyone expects me to live up to Rose Hathaway and Demetri Belivok." I said sarcastically.

"Now Anna I'm sure they won't want you to be just like your mom." Lissa said.

"Yeah, they're probably hoping you won't runaway from school or fall in love with on of your teachers." Christian told me, mom smacked him on the head.

When we got to school Alberta and Stan, some of mom's old teachers, were there to greet us. Mom, dad, Lissa and Christian went up and said hello while the four of us kind of hung back.

"I'd really like to think all of you again for coming to teach here, you're really helping us out." Alberta said. Up until this year we had all been going to school at the Court, but St. Vladimir needed some new teachers so mom and dad took some of the guardian training class. Lissa was teaching history and Christian was teaching Mori self defense. Since it was now decide that Mori could learn to use magic to fight Strigori self defense was offered as an elective. All of this ment that we children also had to switch schools.

"I was surprised you came back Rosemarie, you spent such little time here as a student." Stan said with a grin.

"I just wanted to be able to see your lovely face again Stan." Everyone but Stan laughed.

"Alright, well lets get your kids to their class, and you to yours." Alberta looked at the clipboard she'd been holding. "Well it looks like Rose is teaching first and second year sparing, and Demtri has third and fourth years. I take you both remember where the gym is?" They nodded. "Oh Belivok, take your daughter with you she has you first hour.

"Oh hell." I mutterd, Riley laughed.

"I have my mom first hour, I think, so I'll be outside the gym waiting when your done." I he gave me a quick kiss, then I went to join my father.

"Let's go show these kids how it's done Anastasia." my dad said.

"Do we have to?" he laughed.

The class was about twenty students they were sitting on the gym floor, when the heard the door open they all turned our direction. When all of their eyes hit dad they're jaws dropped.

"Hello, I'm guardian Belivok, I'll be your new teacher. This is my daughter Anastasia she's just enrolled here at St. Vladimir." Dad motioned toward me and they all stared at me like I had a third eye on my forehead. "Now to start off I'm going to show you my method of sparing since I've learned that many teachers have different idea's of what sparing is, Anna." I put my bag down and walked in front of my dad facing him. "1, 2, 3!"

My dad sprang out at me, and I instinctively kick out at him hitting his side and knocking him back a few steps. He came at me again and I began throwing punches at his face, his chest and then his stomach. The third time he came at me I was delayed in my reaction, and I as I kicked at his gut he grabbed my ankle and flipped onto the floor.

"You paused Anastasia." he said helping me up. I tested my ankle which was somewhat tender and sent up a sharp pain if I put to much weight on it. "Go next door to your mother and get some ice for that I think I twisted a little harder then I meant to."

"Yeah I think you did to, that one really hurt." I said as I began limping to my mothers half of the gym. The two classrooms in the gym were separated by a retractable wall so the students, or teachers, wouldn't get distracter. Mom was observing her group of first years as they demonstrated their blocking techniques. She saw me and jogged in my direction.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Your husband twisted my ankle, he said to have you get some ice for it." I told her.

"Alright go have a seat on the bench and watch them for me." I went to take my seat as she headed for the storage room where a small ice container was. I scanned the group of sparing kids looking for familiar faces, and I found one. A blonde haired blue eyed girl with her hair pulled back in a short ponytail, Elizabeth, Eddie and Mia's little girl. I had almost forgotten she went to school here.

"She's good, isn't she?" Mom as she came up and handed me a bag of ice. "Tell your dad I said to take easy on you." I nodded then limped back to dad's section of the gym, where I sat on the floor and watched the others spar. When class was over dad came over to me and helped me up.

"I really am sorry Anna." he said as he helped me to the door.

"It's okay, I couldn't think of a better way to start my first day of school here." we both laughed. When we made it to the door Riley ran up to me.

"What happened?" he asked taking me from my father.

"Just alittle sparing injury, I'll be okay tomorrow." I leaned against him. "Walk me to math?" He nodded and we walked to my math class together. After math I limped to Lissa history class where she asked what happened and I had to tell her, but by lunch I could walk just fine.

"Man dad beat my butt in sparing today." Bashton was saying when I took my seat between him and Riley.

"Uh-huh, well did he injure you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he told me about that, hows your ankle?"

"Fine now, a little stiff but I can walk on it." I told him.

"At least your dad let you fight. Daddy told me he needed to find a partner that was suitable for me before he let me spar." Ragen said. "Riley was in there with me and he got to spar with some little skinny dude."

"Dad doesn't let you spar because he loves you more, I however am the screw-up of the family who lounges around and makes inappropriate comments, like Ivashcov over there. Heck, if things don't work out with Anna I might even take up residence here at St. Vlad."

"Talking about me again cousin." Adrian said coming up behind Riley.

"Of course not Adiran, just saying how you're my role model." Riley smiled.

"Sure you were," Adrian said, "how are we today little Ozera's and Belivok's?"

"Oh just terrific." I said and he gave a slight chuckle.

"You are just to much like your mother," he smiled, "watch out Riley Hathaway's are heartbreakers." he and Riley laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. I found it funny how Adrian could now joke about something that caused him and my mother so much pain and almost cost them their friendship. A friendship that began to get better after we children came into the picture.

After lunch we went to our final class then headed home for the night, Alberta offering to let us kids stay in the dorms. We wanted to but mom and Lissa said they needed to think about it. So we went home to prepare for our second day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The second day at St. Vladimir was somewhat better then the first, when I spared with dad he didn't hurt me, but when I made it to Aunt Lissa's class she gave us a pop quiz. Math which was my third hour went by quickly, and then I headed for lunch. Elizabeth was sitting at our table when I got there.

"Hey Anna." she said jumping up to give me a hug. "I saw you on the bench yesterday, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised." I told her. "You were doing great in sparing, Edie must really be working with you."

"Dad trained with me everyday over summer break." she told me.

"It show's, you guys should of seen her she was kicking some major ass." I said.

"She sure was." A voice said from behind me, I turned to see my mother standing behind me. "But I'd expect nothing less from Eddie and Mia's little girl."

"Hello Gaurdian Belivok." Elizabeth said.

"Good evening Elizabeth, and my bunch over here your being allowed to stay in a dorm tonight, Adrian will show you your rooms later since he lives here on campus."

"Why does Adrian live on campus mom?" Bashton asked.

"Because he refuses to grow up." she said before telling us all goodbye and walking away.

After school we waited outside the dining hall for Adrian to show us to our rooms. He was about fifteen minutes late.

"Hello little dphmire and friends." he said when he finally showed up.

"Hey Adrian." Riley said giving him a high-five. "So who's rooming with who please tell me I'm with the lovely Anna"

"Funny Riley, but nice try." Adrian smiled. "We'll go to the girls room first. We fallowed him to the girls dorm, we were room 20 on the second floor. "Alright ladys here ya go."

"Thanks Adrian, goodnight boys." I kissed Riley while Ragen told Bashton bye and then we headed in our room.

Adrian's POV

After I dropped the young one off at there rooms, I headed to the Belivok house to speak with Rose. Lissa and Christian were also there when I arrived, Demetir answered the door for me.

"Ivashkov." He said stepping inside allowing me to enter. There was still an unspoken tension between us after all these years.

"I need to speak with Rose where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the den with Lissa." I walked into the den and said hello to Lissa.

"Rose could I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Yeah Adrian, excuse me for a minute Liss." Rose and I walked into the kitchen. "What do you need Adrian?" she asked.

"We have to tell her Rose, if you don't I will, I can't take her looking at her everyday knowing she's mine and not being able to tell her." I said,

"Adrian, she's grown up her whole life thinking Demitri is her father, now you want me to say, 'oh guess what we lied that's not your dad.' I'm that's exactly what Anna wants to hear." she glared at me.

"If it was up to me she would have never been lied to. She should've been told the truth from day one." I said

"Do you really wanna tell her?" she asked.

"Yes I do."

"Alright they have the day off school tomorrow, we'll have a family meeting then."

"Okay."

Anna's POV

Saturday I woke up with a voicemail on my phone saying we were going to have a family meeting at nine, Belivok's only. I looked over at my clock, it was eight-thirty, I dressed, pulled my hair back and wrote a note telling Ragen where I would be. Then I headed out in the hallway and found Bashton heading toward me.

"Any idea why?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'm ready to find out so lets go." he said.

When we arrived at the house, we noticed a different car in the driveway. My first thought was that grandma our grandfather had come to visit. Once I entered the den however I saw that the car belonged to someone else, Adrian was sitting on my couch.

"Alright you two have a seat." mom said as she and dad entered the room and took their seats. Bashton and I sat on the loveseat by the door, mom and dad took the other leaving Adrian alone on the couch.

"So Ivashcov can be here but the Ozera's can't?" Bashton gave mom an odd look.

"This is somewhat about Ivashcov." Mom took in a deep breath, this is really hard to say after waiting so long to do it."

"We really should've told you along time ago." dad added.

"We told ourselves we would over and over again but it just never seemed like the write time. Anna….."

"What is it mom?" No said anything

"Anna," Adrian broke the silence. "I'm your dad Anna, not Belivok, but me." I looked to mom looking for some hint that this might be a joke, but she justed nodded her head.

"It was a rough point in our marrige, and Adrian had been helping me deal with some things, and we always had feelings for each other. It just kinda happened." mom said.

"This isn't happening." I ran up to my room and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

My life has been a lie for the past seventeen years, the man I thought was my father is actually the one who stole my mom from my father. Why did they lie to me about this?

"Anna, please open the door, we need to talk about this." Mom had been trying to get into my room for the past hour but I hadn't let anyone in. "Anna we didn't tell you to protect you, if you'd let me in I tell you why?" What the hell could they possibly be protecting me from. I got up off my bed opened the door and returned to my spot.

"Why couldn't you tell me? What did I need protection from?" I asked, as she joined me on the bed.

"Your grandfather, Adrian's dad. He never liked the fact that your father and I were together, so who knows what he'd say if he found out we had a child together." My mother looked at me. "Please don't be upset with Adrian, he never wanted to hide anything from you, it was me. I knew what it was like being treated like your lower then someone because your not Mori and I didn't want Nathan to treat you like that."

"So why tell me now?" I asked her.

"Because Adrian wanted you to know." she said. "He's been asking me to tell for the last year, he never felt right about lying to you."

"Tell him to come up here, I need to talk to him." Mom left the room, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Moments later there was a knock at my door.

"Anna," Adrian, my father was standing in my door way. I patted the bed beside me, and he came to sit down.

"Mom told me, that you wanted me to know. That it wasn't your choice to keep it a secret from me." I reached over and took one of his hands in mine. "I'm sorry I ran off when you told me, I shouldn't have over reacted like that." He squeezed my hand.

"It was to be expected with the news you just got. Did your mother tell why she wanted to keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Something about your dad, not being a big fan of dmphire." I said.

"My dad is not a nice man, we've never gotten along. He thinks bad of anyone who is not a Mori, you should've heard the fight we had when I thought I was going to marry your mother." he looked down.

"I want to meet him and my grandmother, it's not right that I haven't met them." I said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, but if you really want to, there's a family dinner tonight. Your mom was already heading to court with the Ozera's. You could meet them tonight." he told me.

"Alright." he got up and headed for the door. "See ya later dad." he turned and smiled.

"See you later my little dmphire."

We got on a plan at one and where at court by three. That gave me two and half hours to find a dress and get ready for dinner tonight. Mom wasn't to happy about me going but she would deal with it. Aunt Lissa said she would take me dress shopping after we had unpacked. I went to the room I had always stayed in at the palace and began putting clothes in the closet.

"Hey love." Riley came up behind me and kissed my neck. "Your father sent me a text asking if I'd like to attend a dinner at his house tonight. I figured I asked you first though."

"You don't have to, I'm meeting my grandparents, I guess he thinks I need some support with me." I said.

"I'll go, I know how Lord Ivashkov can be."

"Thanks."

That night I arrived at the Ivashkov house with my father and Riley, I was in the black sleeveless gown Lissa had bought me for the dinner. Dad knocked on the door and one of the servents answered.

"Hello Tia, please tell my mother we've arrived." dad led us to the dinning room where we waited.

"Adrian my son," Daniela came into the dinning room and hugged my father. "Your father could not join us tonight he had a meeting with you uncle, who are your guest."

"Mother this Riley Ozera, Christan and Lissa's soon, and this is Anna my daughter." Daniela nearly collapsed.

"That is not funny Adrian."

"It's not a joke mother this is mine and Rose's daughter. We've kept her a secret the past seventeen years."

"Oh my, come here child." I walked over to her and she wrapped me in a hug. "Oh so beautiful, she has your eyes Adrian."

"I know mother, I was hoping you and dad would both be here so I could tell you together."

"Are you sure telling your fathers a good idea?" she asked.

"I don't know but, he needs to be told."

"I need to be told what?" Just then Nathan Ivashkov entered the dinnig room, and my father grew pale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Nathan I thought you would be missing this dinner." grandmother said giving him a kiss on the cheek,

"I told Felix I had a previous engagement I just couldn't miss." Nathan Ivashkov turned his attention my way. "Who's is this, Riley Ozera, and…."

"Anastasia Ivashkov." Dad told him, Nathan shot a nasty glare at my father.

" Oh this is a child of your's Adrian, who's her mother a blood whore." he said with a laugh.

"Don't speak of my mother that way." I yelled, Riley put an arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"How dare you raise your voice at me dmphire." I could feel my fac become red with anger, mom was right it was better I didn't know about this, about him.

"She's right father, Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov, isn't a blood whore." Dad said. "She's one of the best guardians of this generation, guardian to the Queen."

"It was her, that is the women you had a child with, as if her being dmphire wasn't bad enough, it had to be that no good out of control dmphire." I couldn't take anymore I ran out of the house crying. When I made to the sidewalk my legs gave out.

"Anna," someone was running over to me, "what are you doing here, it's to late for you to be wondering around alone.

"She wasn't alone Abe." Dad said. "We told her today, and she wanted to meet my parents, needless to say my father was his arrogant self."

"Why would you agree to putting my granddaughter through that Adrian, why would Rose agree to that." Abe said.

"Papa, it's not they're I fault I made them, and I regret." I told him as I stood to my feet.

"Regret nothing, child you had a reason for doing this, and you went through with it even though others told you not to. Be proud." I hugged Papa. "Now I take it you all are headed to the palace now."

"Yes Mr. Mazur we are." Riley said, coming to take my hand.

"Then let us walk together, we have to stop and get you Janie though." Papa said.

Nana was working at Court now, partly because she wanted to be able to leave if anything happened to me or Bash, and also because she wanted to be close to Papa. When we got to her living quarters she was waiting for us.

"Anna, come here and give me a hug." I walked over to her and she wrapped me in a hug that reminded me so much of my mothers.

"I've missed you Nana." I told her as I stepped back.

"I've missed you also, why are you here with Abe?" she asked and then looked around at the group I was with. "You told her today, didn't you?" she looked at Adrain.

"Yes, and she had dinner with my parents, we left earlier though." he looked down at the sidewalk.

"I told Rose she wasn't ready to know yet, I knew Nathan would rip her apart." Nana said.

"I needed to know Nana, it wasn't right them lying to me." I told her.

"I know baby girl, I just wish you didn't have to be treated badly by your own grandfather."

"It's okay Nana I'll be okay." I said, and then we all headed for the palace.

Mom opened the door for us when we reached the living area of the palace. Bashton and Ragen were in the main room watching tv and Christain and Demetri were talking.

"Your back earlier." she said, mom looked down at my face taking in my eyes that were still puffy and bloodshot. "She's been crying, what the hell happened Adrian?"

"Dad happened, he made her more angry then upset, he called you a blood whore." Dad said. "She ran out crying and we left, they hadn't even served dinner yet."

"Oh Anna." Mom said wrapping me in a big hug. "This is why we kept this a secret I didn't want you to have to go through this. You don't deserve this." she kissed the top of my head. "You and Riley go change into something more comfortable and then come back down here and we'll all eat." Mom said. Riley and I went upstairs towards our rooms.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked when we made it to the upstairs hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe I let him get to me." I said. "I mean he's just a stuborn old man, why should I care what he thinks about me or mom?"

"Because he's your grandfather." Riley pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. "Go change, I'll be waiting when your done."

I went in my room and changed into some sweats and a tank top, then I headed out into the hallway to meet Riley. Dinner went smoothly, with lots of laughter and story telling, it was then that I realized something. Although I did want dad's family to like me I didn't need them, I had everything I need right here. A mom, dad, a step dad, grandparents, Bashton, Lissa, Christen, Ragen and Riley. What more could I possibly need?

Life was going to be different now, but with my family I can handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When we returned to St. Vlad it seemed as though everyone knew about Adrian being my real father, news traveled fast when it came to royal mori families. As Riley walked to the gym for my first class of the day stares fallowed us, I sighed and he tightened his arm around me.

"Don't let them get to you, they're not worth it." he said as we stopped at the gym door.

"I know, it's just so strange, you'd think they'd have something better to talk about." I told him as I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll all die out soon enough Anna, just don't worry about. Go in that class and kick some ass it'll make you fell better." he kissed my forehead and then I went into Demetri's class. I walked in and sat on the bench against the far wall and waited for the class to start, and when it stared I was surprised to see not Demetri, but mom walk in.

"Grab a seat on the mat everybody." mom said and everyone scrambled to the mat. "I'm gardian Rose Belivok and I'm taking over this class. So I want you guys to pair up, there's and uneven number so Anastasia your with me." Everyone paired up and I went to mom, and we began to spar.

"Why isn't Demetri teaching this class anymore, is it because of me?" I asked as we fought.

"He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if kids started saying things about this weekend. He may not be you real father but he's been taking care of you your whole life Anna." Mom kick my legs out from under me and pinned me down.

"I know mom." I said as she helped me up. She called the class back to the mat to teach today's technique.

"During some fights you will need to disarm your opponent. Anna come here for a minute." I stood up and walked to my mothers side, she grabbed one of the rubber stakes we used to practice. " Alright Anna I want you to disarm me as quickly as possible." I nodded and we took our beginning stances. As me lunged at me with the stake I kicked up and hit her wrist and the stake fell from her hand. "Good good Anna. Who else wants to give it a try?"

After class I went to see Demetri he was sitting on a bench waiting for his next class to come in. He had his earbud in and was reading some novel. He didn't hear me come in or notice me as I made my way over to him.

"Demetrie," I said and he looked up at me, "you shouldn't have given your class up."

"It's okay Anna, I have more patients for the younger ones then your mother does anyway." He stood up and hugged me, it didn't matter that I wasn't his daughter Demetri still loved me like I was.

That night I lay across Riley's bed waiting for Lissa to finish dinner, he was sitting on the edge of his bed strumming a tune on the guitar. I just lay there listening to the tune thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Ya know if we would have stayed a t court nothing would have changed." I said.

"What?" Riley said still strumming away.

"If we wouldn't have come here I wouldn't be around Adrian as much and I still be Anastasia Belivok, not Anastasia Ivashkov." I told him.

"Well I guess that's true but then you'd still be living a lie, you wouldn't know the whole truth about your family." he said.

"Anna, Riley, Bashton, and Ragen, dinners ready." Lissa called form downstaris.

"That means get your asses down here." mom added. Riley and I laughed as we made our way downstairs. Dad had made it to the house now I hugged him then found my spot at the table. Dinner as always was filled with swearing and laughter, much of the swearing was from mom and Christian who constantly fought about fighting tactics.

After dinner I walked dad to the door and hugged him good bye.

"Hey Anna can you come by my place Thursday? Theres something I need to about with you."

"Okay dad I'll see you then, love you." I said.

"Love you to little dhampire." he kissed the top of my head and then left. We stayed and Lissa and Christian's for a little while longer and then we said our good-byes and went home. I crawled into to bed and feel straight to sleep not caring about how many kids would stare tomorrow or if Nathan would ever except me as his grandaughter at that moment I content with how life was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Adrian's POV

This was stupid, there was no way Rose was going to go for this not after the way dad treated Anna. I don't know what mom was thinking an introductory ball, yeah right. It was to late to back down now though I was already at the Belivok's front door waiting for one of them to answer.

"Adrian, come in." Demetri said as he opened the door.. I followed him into the kitchen where Rose was sitting at the table.

"Rose I was wanting to talk to you about something." I said as I took a seat across from her.

"What is it Adrian?" she asked.

"I was talking to mother and she had the idea that Anna should have an introductory ball, to introduce her to the royal community. Apparently there all the rage right now even in Royal born damphires. She says that she already talk to Lissa, and said that she agreed to have Ragen's on the same day if Anna wishes."

"Are you sure that the right thing to do. I mean with the way Nathan treated her, do you really want to subject her to more discrimination?" Rose gave me a funny look.

"People like my father are becoming more of a rarity these days, There are more damphires today with royal blood and less mori who see it as a disgrace." I said.

"He's right Roza." Demetri was backing me on this which surprised me. "Being a damphire with royal blood is much more acceptable now, and this would be a good way for Adrian to announce that Anna is his daughter." Rose looked from Demetri to me, and took a deep breath.

"If she wants it I won't say no, but I will not force her to do it.' she said

"Rose I would never force my little damphire to do anything. If she says she doesn't want to do it, then I will tell my mother no. I was planning on asking her tonight, but I thought I ask you first."

"Thank you for asking Adrian, but it's up to her." Rose said

"Alright well I best be going, Anna should be at my place in about an hour." I said standing.

"I'll see you out." Demetri said. When we reached the door I stopped and turned to him.

"Demetri I wanna make sure your okay with this to." I told him.

"Adrian, you hardly need my permission to do something with your daughter." he said.

"You raised her, she's just as much your daughter as she is mine. I know she still thinks of you as a father, and I think of you as her father also."

"Thank you Adrian, that means a lot to me, and of course I am fine with it, as long as she is." I nodded and then headed out the door.

Anastasia's POV

I went to dad's house after dinner, he has said he wanted to talk to me about something, but I had no clue what. When I reached his place I knocked on the door and he was there moments later.

"Hello my little damphire." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink."

"Umm, some water please." I said as I took a seat on the couch. Dad despaired into the kitchen. His living quarters where smaller then ours, but that's because it was just him. When dad returned he had a glass of wine in one hand and a water bottle in another, he handed me the water and took a seat in the chair across from me.

"My mother called me the other day, she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about the way my father acted and that she didn't say anything to stop it. She hopes your not to angry with her."

"I'm not, she was sweet to me, I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with her." I told him.

"She like to spend more time with you also, which is why she and Lissa came with the idea to throw you and introductory ball." he paused to see what my reaction would be, I'm sure my face was filled with shock but he kept talking. "Your mother says that she's fine with it, and Ragen agreed to have a joint ball with you so you don't have to do it alone. If you wish not to have one though just tell me." I thought about it for a minute, the ball would allow me to come out to the world as Anastasia Ivashkov and to connect with my mori half, but it would also open me up to more backlash from those like Nathan. I wasn't afraid of that though, was I?

"I'll do it as long as Ragen still wants to." Dad smiled.

"I'll let you grandmother know she'll be very happy." he kissed my forehead. I stayed and talked with dad for awhile before I headed to my dorm and went to sleep. I had dreams of a ball, of my dad, and my whole family happy and smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Anastasia's POV

The night before the ball Ragen and I stayed with our mother's at her families cabin just outside court. Riley and Bashton were at my place with Daddy Demetri and Christian. As we were getting ready to go to bed there was a knock at the door, mom went to answer it and returned with grandma Ivashkov.

"Anna," she came over and hugged me, "are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Excited, nervous, is there really a difference?" I said.

"All will be fine," she told me, we went and sat on the couch, " here I brought a gift for you.' she handed me a wooden jewelry box, that looked extremely old. I opened the top and inside was a necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. "That's black diamond set in silver, I hope you like it."

"I love it, thank you grandmother." I said before giving her a hug.

Grandmother stayed for awhile and we talked about tomorrow. When she left mom and Lissa sent us off to bed.

The next morning we were up at nine to start getting ready. For mom, Lissa, Ragen and I to get our hair and makeup done three hours, and after that we had nail appoints, and mom and Lissa had to pick up their dresses. By the time we got home it was four, and we all still had to dress and take and hour ride to the palace. Ragen and I hurried upstairs to dress as soon as we got home. Ragen and I both dressed in her bedroom neither of us had seen the others dress yet.

"Okay Anna what do you think?" she asked and I turned to face her. Ragen's dress was a sleek on shoulder black dress the clung to her curves.

"It's beautiful Ra, do you like mine?" I had gone for a princess dress, it was black sleeveless with a corset top and it ruffled out at the waist.

"Amazing." she smiled. "Now lets go so we can meet up with the guys, I'd hate to be late for our own party."

An hour later we were at the palace the ballroom had been decorated for the occasion. Tables were placed around a dance floor with black and white table clothes draped over them, white roses where every where on the tables the chairs even on the stairs. It was beautiful. Mom and Lissa showed Ragen and I to the room we would wait in to make our entrance. It was a small room upstairs that use to be the playroom when we all stayed at the palace. Ragen and I sat in the chairs and waited for our fathers to come in. Christen was the first to come in room, I was expecting dad to be behind him but he wasn't.

"Anna they need you out in the hall." Christen said. I nodded and stepped out in the hallway. There stood not just dad, but daddy Demetri too, I recived hugs from both of them.

"Which one of you is walking with me?" I asked

"Both of us." Dad told me, "Unless you do want to do it that way."

"Of course I do.I want both of you to walk with me, my dad," I hugged Adrian, "and my отец." I hugged Demetri.

"Russian?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I thought that's be easier then calling both of you dad or saying daddy Demetri all the time." I looked up at him and he was smiling. "So when do we go down?"

"Right after Ragen." Dad said. I turned toward the door and Ragen was coming out with her father. She gave me a slight smile and then they headed to the stairs.

"Introducing Miss Ragen Amelia Cassandra Dragomir Ozera." an announcer called from downstairs. "Daughter of Queen Valissa and Christen Ozera."

"You ready?" Oтец asked. I just nodded and linked arms with the two of them.

"Introducing Miss Annastaisa Marie Belivok Ivashkov, daughter of Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie and Demetri Belivok." We walked down the stairs and everyone was clapping, I looked at the bottom and Riley was waiting for me a smile on his face. When we reached the bottom dad placed my hand in his and we met Ragen and Bashton on the floor for the first dance of the night. We were joined by our parents and other members of the court. I was glad I did this glad that my life was no longer a secret and glad that I had my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anastasia's POV

School in the weeks after the ball was full of talk about the winter break coming up and where everyone would be spending it. I wasn't quit sure where the Iashkov-Belivok-Ozer family would be spending the holiday's yet or how many of us would be going. Mom had said she was pretty sure dad would go with us but she wasn't sure about grandma. Dad said he was pretty sure grandma would spend the holiday's wirh the Ivashkov side of the family.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to Russia for Christmas." Bashton said. "To see dad's family. I'm not sure if you guys will go with us this year."

"I don't see why we wouldn't," Ragen told him, "your grandma might as well be ours. Our other grandparents are dead and evil."

"I suppose that is true. Who are you gonna spend Christmas with Anna, Adrian, or us?" Bashton asked.

"I think mom said that dad was suppose to join us where ever we went, but grandma will probably be staying with some other relatives." I said.

"What about your grandfather?" Ragen asked.

"Lord Ivashkov will most likely have his Christmas in hell." Riley told her and we all laughed.

"Now that's not nice Riley, I hope Lord Ivashkov has a wonderful Christmas, maybe it will change him from an uncaring bastard to a wholesome person." I told them all.

"Have you met my father Anna ?" Dad asked coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head.

"Our little Anna her is quit the optimistic." Bashton laughed.

"Did you need something dad?" I asked.

"I was coming to tell you all that your parent's want everyone at the Ozera's after class to discuss the travel plans for this holiday." he said.

"Alright well be sure to be the Adrian." Riley told him.

"Okay I'll see you all then, bye Anna."

"Bye dad."

After class Ragen, Riley, Bashton and I walked to Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christen's house together. Mom, dad and nana where already there waiting. We put our stuff down in the front room and then went to sit in the den. Mom and Aunt Lissa stood up once we had sit down.

"So we were thinking of spending this Christmas apart." Aunt Lissa said. All of us kids looked at each other, we had never spent a Christmas away from each other, ever. "I know that maybe hard on you guys but I think it's something we need to do, just spend time with our own families."

"We will have a Christmas with all of us before we all leave, we wouldn't make you all skip out on that." Mom said.

"So where are we going?" Bashton asked.

"We will be going to Russia." Nana said. "The Oera's shall be spending their Christmas at court."

"By we do you mean all of us, or just me, you and mama?" Bashton asked.

"Anastasia and I will be going with you to Russia, but we will leave before you, unless she rather stay. I have palns for our Christmas also." dad said.

"Alright, does anyone have any concerns that don't involve us not spending Christmas under one roof?" Christen asked, everyone sat motionless. "Alright then you have one week to enjoy each others company, have fun." Riley and I walked outside and sat on the bench on the small porch.

"I can't believe we won't be together for Christmas." I said. "I've spent Christmas with you and your family since I was born."

"I know it'll be strange not having you and Bashton around, I have no clue how I will handle Ragen by myself for a whole two weeks" Riley said and I laughed.

"She's not that bad, at least its not Bashton you have to spend two weeks with."

"But you my dear will have other kids there, and you won't be with him the whole tow weeks."

"I know and that kinda scares me too. I've never been that far away from mom, nana and Bashton unless I was with you guys." I told him.

"This a first time for everything love." he said before kissing me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I put a few Russian words in this chapter, here's the translations.**

Grandmother- бабушка

Dad- папа

Grandaughter- внучка

Daughter- дочь

**Chapter 9.**

Anastasia's POV

Russia in the winter time was beautiful, but then again Russia's was beautiful year round, папа was so lucky to have grown up here. It was the day before Christmas, we had arrived late due to bad weather mom was furious. We had been driving for an hour through the back country. Mom had insisted we go straight from the airports to house. бабушка I loved being at her house, it was always filled with family and always smelled of home cooked food. Our Aunt Karolina's daughter Nikole, along with Aunt Sonya's son Mikeal were waiting for us when we got there.

"Anna, Bashton you're here." they came running and gave us hugs. They were both older then us by at least ten years, but they we're the only family members we had close to our own age.

"What no hugs for uncle Dimka." папа said as he, mom, and dad came up behind us. They hugged the both of them and then we all headed in the house. бабушка was in the kitchen baking black bread I assumed, Viktoria and Karolina were in the kitchen Karolina was holding a little baby, aunt Viktoria's baby girl. "-hello mamma-" dad said, grandmamma, Karolina, and Viktoria, turned to face us.

"-Oh my loves- it had been to long since I've seen you all, and Lord Ivashkov what a pleasant surprised. But I knew you would be joining us at some point." grandmamma said.

"Wait you knew to бабушка, about Adrian being my father?" I asked.

"Of course Anastasia, a grandmother knows her grandchildren, but it did not make you love you any less. Like Dimka I always planned to treat you as I would your brother." бабушка told me, and I hugged her.

"Who's this little cutie?" Bashton asked playing with the baby in aunt Karolina's arms.

"This is you baby cousin Rozalinda." Viktoria said. She took the baby from Karolina's arms and handed her to my mom. "I named her for you, you helped me a lot when I was younger, you taught me that there was another life outside this. It took being hurt by her father to realize it though." she hugged mom and then they sat down at the table and feel into conversation.

Mikeal, can you and Paul help me, Bashton and Adrian get the bags in the house." They all walked out to the car and I went and sat over in the corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out the window.

"What is wrong внучка?" бабушка asked walking over to join.

"My whole life's been this secret, and I was okay with it at first, but know it seems like everyone knew but me. I just don't who I am anymore." I told her.

"You are my внучка, Anastasia Marie Belivok-Ivashkov. You are a strong guardian, who may one dad pass up her parent's. You are Adrian's daughter, and you are my Dimka's дочь. You are still the same Anna, and I want you to know that," she tilter my head up so I was looking at her, "Я люблю тебя несмотря ни на что, моя внучка." _I love you no matter what, my granddaughter. _I smiled up at her and then wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I love you бабушка." I said.

"I love you too, now go get your bags and get ready for bed, tomorrow is our celebration."

The next morning I woke to the smell of бабушка cooking, I fallowed the smell downstairs and found her in the kitchen with mom. They were working on our Christmas breakfast. I walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Merry Christmas, Anna." mom said turning around to look at me. "We'll eat as soon as everyone else get's up." I nodded. Dad came in the kitchen a few moments later.

"Merry Christmas my little dmphire." he said kissing me on the head. "Rose could I speak with you in the living room?"

"Sure Adrian." Mom fallowed them into the living room and бабушка came to sit at the table with me.

"Sometime's I think your mamma still loves him." she said, and I looked at her in shock. "Not that she doesn't love Dimka, but she will always have a special place for your father. He pick her up when she thought there was no hope for Demitri, he put the pieces back together, and he's the father of her child, a mother always hold a special place in her heart for the father of her children." I looked in the other room at my mother and father. They were talking, just talking, but the way they looked at each other you could tell they'd been close before.

"Merry Christmas Anna, бабушка." Bashton came in and hug us. "I do believe everyone else is getting ready, so we should be able to start soon." he glanced toward the living room. "What's that all about?"

"I don't know, dad must have to leave early or something." I told him.

Moments later the kitchen was filling with my family, бабушка announced breakfast and we all sat down and ate. It was the first time we all had a chance to really talk and find out what was going on with everyone. Nikole and Mikeal had been selected to guard a higher up Mori who was relocating to Russia, and Paul had started working at court. After we had finished eating we went into the living room and opened presents. It was funny watching everyone try to squeeze themselves into бабушка small living room. When presents were opened we all sat in the living room listening to папа and his sister's talk about their childhood.

"I hate to interrupt this family time," Dad said standing from his seat. "but my mother has asked that I come see her before the Christmas season is entirely over." he told everyone. "She was hoping you would come to Anna, I won't make you if you'd rather stay here." I looked around at my family, all of them wearing understanding smiles.

"I'll go." I said.

I said good-bye to my family an hour later, and then me and dad were on our way back to court. I was somewhat upset that I was leaving one half of my family behind, but that was something that I would have to deal with now. Dad seemed distracted on the way to the airport, it was as if he wasn't telling me something.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked as we boarded the plan.

"You grandfather will be at the Christmas dinner we're going to." he told me sliding down in his seat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought if you knew you wouldn't come, and he claims he want's to fix things. How much truth there is in that I don't know, but it should make for an interesting dinner." he chuckled. "If you'd rather go back it's not to late."

"I'm still going, Nathan Ivashkov doesn't scare me, if he want's to apoligize and make things right he can. However the moment he down talks my mother, or any other guardian I'm heading for aunt Lissa's." I told him.

"I doubt that, your to much like your mother to just walk away, you'll probably get up and deck him in the face. Luckily for you, your godmother is in charge and you won't get in too much trouble." he said smiling at me.

"I'm starting to think you're hoping for a fight." I laughed.

"Like I said this could be an interesting dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There were many people at my grandparents house for this Christmas dinner. As we walked through the house people stared and whispered. Dad would wave at them and then tell me their name and how they were related. Some of them weren't even family, just some royal my grandparents wanted to get in good with.

"Adrian, Anna." We both turned to see Papa and Nana. "We weren't expecting to see the two of you here tonight." Papa said.

"It was a last minute decision Abe, I'm still trying to decide if it was the right one." dad said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Nana said, "I think your mother's in the den if your looking for her."

"Thank you Janie." dad said. We left Nana and Papa and headed for the Den, grandma and grandpa were sitting in there with two other people.

"Oh Adrian." Grandma got up and hugged dad, and then me, "and Anna. Felix, Isaiah this is Adrian's daughter Anastasia." They both said hello and then politely excused themselves. "I'm glad you decide to join us."

"As am I." Grandpa said walking over to join us. "I was afraid you wouldn't come, I didn't treat you very well the last time we met Anna." He looked down and then took my hand in his. "I realize now my actions were wrong."

"The things you said were inexcusable, and they really upset me. I was trying to get to know my new family and you made me want to hate. I wanted so bad to not like you, but I couldn't, because no matter what you said you were still my grandfather."

"I'm so sorry Anna." he said. "Abe came to talk to me soon after we met. He told me I was an arrogant, selfish son of a bitch, but I didn't care. It took your party and seeing how well everyone else excepted you to realize how selfish and stupid I had been. I didn't think anything would ever change my views on dmphire's, but you did. I saw how upset your grandmother was that she couldn't have you over, and I knew it was takeing a toil on our relationships, but I also found myself asking if all this hate was worth losing a granddaughter. It's already almost caught me a son." he looked at dad. "I hope the both of you can forgive me."

"Your grandpa, of course I can forgive you, all I ever wanted was to be accepted into this family, and now I can be." Grandpa hugged me and then turned to dad.

"What about you son, the things I've done and said to you over the years, I have a hard time forgiving myself for that." grandpa said.

"I forgive you dad, I think that maybe Anna's your second chance to get things right. A chance for us to rebuild our family." Dad and grandpa hugged and grandma looked like she might cry.

"I'm so glad this Christmas is a happy one, it's been a while since we've gone through the holiday's without a fight." she said. "This is also my first Christmas with a grandchild, and I have a gift for you Anna." she walked over to the couch and pulled out a green and red stripped bag. "Here, open it." I opened the bag and searched through the craft paper, I found a black and purple scrap book. I opened the book and found pictures of dad, when he was a baby, a little kid and a teenager. There was even I picture of him and mom together. I paused on that picture, starring at it, at them. They looked so happy togther, like that's how it should have been, but I knew mom was just as happy if not happier with папа.

"They were good together, but her heart always belong to guardian Belivok, you could see it on her face." grandma said. "She tried to make it work, but it didn't." I nodded then closed the book.

"Thank you grandma, I love it." I said giving her a hug.

We ate dinner soon after, and I couldn't help but smile. I finally had my whole family, I finally felt like I was meant to be Adrian's daughter.


End file.
